Telling Logan
by ggROGANgg
Summary: FIRST STORY POSTED AFTER AYITL. This is kinda the aftermath a few weeks later of the final four words and what Rory decides to do. It's very fluffy and just a ONE-SHOT. I felt like it's a big cliff hanger and I just needed to write this so I can share what I hope to happen. P.S. i hope they do a spinoff of Rory's character and her life. ENJOY.


**AN. So I just watched Gilmore Girls: A Year in the Life and I defiantly think it had a few disappointing moments, but overall it was an emotional rollercoaster. So the final four words, man. I will be spoiling them, so if you don't know them yet, I wouldn't read this until after.**

 **This is what I imagine could happen when Rory tells Logan she is pregnant.**

 **ONE SHOT**

* * *

Thanksgiving Day

It's been about 3 weeks since I told my mom I was pregnant. She took it pretty well after she got over the shock of it. She had to make sure who was the father, but after that she kinda just let it sink in.

Mom and Luke have been on their honeymoon for the last few weeks and got back last night. Luke is currently making dinner and I am just sitting here in the living room as I watch the first snow blanket our yard.

I can't believe that I am 8 weeks pregnant this isn't even real. I was supposed to be married with a solid job and an actual place to live when I got pregnant. I guess life has it's own agenda. At least It's Logan's, not Paul's or random wookie one night stand guy.

I haven't told anyone, but my mom. I've kinda stayed locked up at the crap shack and only going out to work on Stars Hollow Gazette and to get take out, when needed.

I remember the when I drove 2 hours away to get the pregnancy test, couldn't risk anyone seeing me. Now that would have been front page, just like it was when my mom moved to Stars Hollow at a very young age.

I guess that's the upside to this pregnancy, I'm not sixteen, I don't have a suffocating mother, and I know that I have people who love me. I won't be alone. Lane and Paris both have kids, they know what it's like, and they can defiantly be a great help in that department. If only they would help with telling the father.

I mean how do I tell him when he is engaged to Odette, who is an arranged marriage by his parents and when we had decided to make a clean break, break of whatever it has been the last couple of years. I honestly can't believe we cheated together. That is the low point in my life. All I know is that this kid was conceived out of love on an amazing last night that I wouldn't trade for the world.

He made that night absolutely amazing for me. With Colin, Finn, and Robert craziness in a tango club to coming to this beautiful Inn that was the perfect spot for a last rendezvous/conception. Although, we didn't intend it to be a conception of an illegitimate child.

"Hey kid, what are ya thinking about?" Mom said as she walked over and sat with me on the windowsill. Luke was cooking in the kitchen and we had the morning until it was time to eat the Turkey. Grandma was actually coming over to the crap shack this year, instead of us going to Nantucket, where she wasn't ready to host us, besides she seems to have chilled out over the last year.

"Nothing, Everything. My brain just doesn't know what to think."

"Have you told him?" She asked with a concerned look in her eye.

"Nope, and I have no clue how. I mean he is across an entire ocean right now. I don't think that I can just go to his place and say guess what; I'm pregnant…"

"WHAT!" Luke says as he walked in with wine glasses for us. Which now I can't have, sad day.

My mom and I looked at each other as Luke gaped at us. He staretd walking closer to us with the wine glasses, he was obviously very nervous and didn't know how to react, or what to do. I mean he was like my own dad. He is now officially my Step Dad, so does that mean I can just call him my dad?

"You're-you're preg-pregnant?" He stuttered.

"Yes, I didn't mean for you to find out this way. It definatly wasn't planned or expected."

He looked at me and then at Lorelai before asking a very awkward question for himself.

"So ah, who's the father?" Luke asked kind quietly.

"Logan…" I answered.

"Huntzberger?" He asked confused.

"Yes" mom said in a very final tone and gave him a look that said not to ask any more questions. He handed a wine glass to mom and left the room with what was supposed to be my wine glass.

After a long pause mom finally said something and got up to go check out the food in the kitchen. "You should call him, it's better to tell him now, rather than later. Trust me I know what it's like waiting till the last minute, and it's not pleasant. Cheer up, this baby will be amazing, and I know that it looks bad now, but it won't always be."

I sat there for about 10 minutes before I took my phone out and quickly hit 2 on speed dial before I thought about it a second more.

After about 5 rings he answered.

I could hear that he was in a car, he must be alone or wouldn't have answered.

"Rory, what's wrong?" He sounded worried and my heart melted even more.

"Now why would you think something is wrong?" I asked with a smile in my voice, almost forgetting why I called.

"Because, we cut each other out, you made that decision, so something must be wrong. I haven't heard from you in about 2 months."

I was quiet; I didn't know what to say. He was right; I shouldn't have called him out of the blue.

"Ace… you still their?"

I was still quiet. He waited a moment before replying.

"Rory, are you sure everything is all right?"

"Everything is fine, I just have some important news."

"Okay… what is it?

I was silent again. I just couldn't find the words. How do you tell the love of your life you are pregnant with their kid while they are engaged to another women and you haven't seen or spoken to them in months. I mean this is cr-

He interrupted my thoughts, again.

"Ror-" He couldn't even finish before I so bluntly cut him off.

"I'm pregnant."

He was silent. I waited for a minute before I tried to speak again. I knew he hadn't hung up, I could hear his breath, which I could tell had become raged.

"Did you hear me? I'm pr-"

"I heard you." A long pause before he decides to talk again.

"Rory, are you sure? Like 100% sure that you are pregnant?"

At this moment I heard a car door open as Logan was talking. Obviously someone had gotten into the car with Logan. I just hope it wasn't Odette. That would be an absolute nightmare that shouldn't be revealed to her just yet, if at all.

"Logan. What are you talking about?" I heard Mitchum boom.

"Dad… Not now." Logan spoke slightly farther away from the speaker on the phone.

"Logan, you got Rory Gilmore pregnant?" Mitchum yelled, it almost sounded as if he was fully talking into the phone, even though I knew he wasn't.

No one dare spoke a word. We just let the silence hang.

"Okay. Hears what's gong to happen. Your mother and I will get you out of the arranged marriage, you will marry Rory as quickly as possible and you two will have this baby with as little scandal as possible, is that clear?" Mitchum said surprisingly calmly.

"NO. Now yes, please get me out of this awful engagement, but Rory and I will decide to be together if we want to or not, not by your rules. I will move back to the States to be by them, and if we decided to, then we will be in a relationship, weather we want to or not. Now I think that I need to get to the airport, so dad you'll have to get another ride to the meeting."

I heard some arguing, Logan had obviously put his hand over the mic at this pint and was pretty frustrating. After a few minutes I finally heard a clear voice from Logan.

"Ace, I'll have to call you back later. I'm sorry."

And that was the last I had heard from him. It was now 5 am and I had been tossing and turning all not long. I finally heard a slight buz that made me spring out of bed.

"Hello!?" I asked with a lot of enthusiasm after hitting the green button with Logan's name on top of the screen.

"Man, you really need to shovel this walk way, I think there is about 8 inches of snow. Snow doesn't go well with Armani suits."

I very quickly drop the phone and grab my bathroom as I run out to the porch.

He was standing there about to hang up the phone when he saw me.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, almost half yell.

"Well, I yelled with my father a bit, and then got the jet fuelled up and flew here as quickly as possible. I had to see you." He smiled at me as he started walking up the steps to me who was standing the fairy light covered archway. "We're pregnant and I had to be with you. My father and I hashed out the details and you have nothing to worry about."

I smiled at him, as he got closer to me.

"Logan, I love you." That was the first time either of us had said it since the day I rejected his proposal.

He looked at me and got the biggest smile on his face, he was leaning just as my grandmother had walked in the mini foyer, she had been asleep on the couch, yes the couch. I told you she had changed.

"Rory, I could have sworn I just heard Logan say you were pregnant. Is this true?"

"Yes" Logan and I say at the same time with so many glimmers in our eyes.

"Oh, well congratulations. Carry on." Emily says with a large smile on her face as she walks back into the living room.

This would be about the time the music swells in a movie. We leaned in and shared a mind numbing, lip bruising, heart-loving kiss.

The end.

* * *

 **AN. I know this could be a bit controversial due to the story line of Rory and Logan in the revival and the cheating, but I think they deserve a happy ending. If we don't get more episodes, or a spin off, then at least I can image this to happen. I hope you enjoyed.**

 **I WILL ALWAYS BE TEAM LOGAN**

 **Please Review if you liked it.**


End file.
